The Snake vs the Hawk
by smoshfan77
Summary: OOTP Au, Harry decides to teach the DA and the Order how to become Animagi
1. Chapter 1

**The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"OK," he said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break - "

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then,' said Fred loudly. Several people sniggered. Harry saw Cho laughing and felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach, as though he had missed a step going downstairs. " - we can practice in pairs," said Harry.

"We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again." They all divided up obediently; Harry partnered Neville as usual. The room was soon full of intermittent cries of 'Impedimenta!' People froze for a minute or so, during which their partner would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at work, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx. Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, when Harry had unfrozen three times in a row, he had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others. When he passed Cho she beamed at him; he resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times. After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practising Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over. Harry felt himself positively swelling with pride as he watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress. At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt. "You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses and I have decided to teach you how to become Animagi."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in the usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a 'Happy Christmas' as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with Ron and Hermione and stacked them neatly away. Ron and Hermione left before he did; he hung back a little, because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a 'Merry Christmas' from her.

"No, you go on," he heard her say to her friend Marietta and his heart gave a jolt that seemed to take it into the region of his Adam's apple. He pretended to be straightening the cushion pile. He was quite sure they were alone now and waited for her to speak. Instead, he heard a hearty sniff. He turned and saw Cho standing in the middle of the room, tears pouring down her face.

"Wha-?" He didn't know what to do. She was simply standing there, crying silently. 'What's up?' he said, feebly. She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'm - sorry," she said thickly. "I suppose . . . it's just . . . learning all this stuff . . . it just makes me . . . wonder whether . . . if he'd known it all . . . he'd still be alive." Harry's heart sank right back past its usual spot and settled somewhere around his navel. He ought to have known. She wanted to talk about Cedric.

"He did know this stuff," Harry said heavily. "He was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance." She hiccoughed at the sound of Voldemort's name, but stared at Harry without flinching.

"You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well," said Harry wearily, moving towards the door,

"I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this . . . I didn't mean to . . ." She hiccoughed again. She was very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. Harry felt thoroughly miserable. He'd have been so pleased with just a 'Merry Christmas'.

"I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mopping her eyes on her sleeve again.

"Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die . . . I suppose you just want to forget about it?" Harry did not say anything to this; it was quite true, but he felt heartless saying it.

"You're a r-really good teacher, you know," said Cho, with a watery smile.

"I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," said Harry awkwardly. They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry felt a burning desire to run from the room and, at the same time, a complete inability to move his feet.

"Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

"Yeah," said Harry. His mouth was very dry. "It's probably full of Nargles, though." "What are Nargles?"

"No idea," said Harry. She had moved closer. His brain seemed to have been Stunned. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean." Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer to him now. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.

"I really like you, Harry." He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading through him, paralysing his arms, legs and brain. She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes . . . When their lips met, Harry felt like the luckiest guy in the world. A few minutes later they broke apart and Cho said, "What animal do you think I'll be?"

**So what animal should she be? Don't forget to review**


	2. Harry's Animagus form Part 1

**Chapter 2 Harry's Animagus form Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Uh I'm not sure." replied Harry.

They had finally started work on Patronuses, which everybody had been very keen to practice, though, as Harry kept reminding them, producing a Patronus in the middle of a brightly lit classroom when they were not under threat was very different from producing it when confronted by something like a Dementor.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy," said Cho brightly, watching her silvery swan-shaped Patronus soar around the Room of Requirement during their last lesson before Easter. "They're so pretty!"

"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you," said Harry patiently. "What we really need is a Boggart or something; that's how I learned, I had to conjure a Patronus while the Boggart was pretending to be a Dementor - "

"But that would be really scary!" said Lavender, who was shooting puffs of silver vapor out of the end of her wand. "And I still - can't - do it!" she added angrily. Neville was having trouble, too. His Face was screwed up in concentration, but only feeble wisps of silver smoke issued from his wand tip.

"You've got to think of something happy," Harry reminded him.

"I'm trying," said Neville miserably, who was trying so hard his round face was actually shining with sweat.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever DA meeting by Dean.

"Look - ah - it's gone . . . but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!" Hermione's Patronus, a shining silver otter, was gambolling around her.

"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, looking at it fondly.

"Ok, now that most of us have the Patronus Charm down, I think that we should try to become Animagi." At Harry's words several books and potions on Animagi appeared out of nowhere. Harry picked them up so he could look at them.

"This doesn't look too difficult. It says here that we each take some potion and you will fall into a trance and see what animal you will be," said Harry.

All of the D.A. then took the potion. A few minutes later they all fell into a trance. Harry was the first to come out of the trance, then everybody else woke up. Harry said, "Well, I'm going to be a..."

**In this Story Umbridge never discovered the D.A. Review what you think he should be, polls end tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to make Harry's Animagus form a bird I just don't know what kind yet. Polls are still open so don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to make Harry's Animagus form a Red-Tailed Hawk. It will be black with green eyes. I will not update until I have 5 reviews. Next Chapter will have Ron and Hermione's Animagus forms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry POV

When I went in to my trance, I saw that I was in a mixed forest and field and I started looking for the animal that would be my Animagus form. I saw several squirrels, snakes, and rats but none of those seemed like my Animagus form. I then heard a loud screech and a bird flew down on one of the squirrels. When I saw the bird, I instantly felt attached to it. I started walking towards it and noticed that it didn't move. It moved closer to me so that I could pet it. When I had done so I realized that it changed its feather and eye color. What used to be brown feathers turned to black ones, what used to be brown eyes turned green. I also that on its tail it had a red lightning bolt scar like the one on my forehead. It then screeched happily and flew away. I then woke from my trance and saw that everybody else was waking up too. Once everybody woke up I said, "Well, I'm going to be a black, green-eyed Red-tailed hawk." Everybody smiled at that. Then Harry realized that Ron and Hermione were still in their trances.

Hermione POV

When I went into my trance, I saw an open field with a lot of mice and only one cat. The minute I saw the cat I felt like we were instantly connected. I walked over to it so that I could pet it, which once I did its color changed from gray to the color of my hair. Its fur also turned slightly curly like my own. It then meowed and pranced away. When I got out of my trance I saw that everybody was looking at either me or Ron, who was still in his trance. I then said, "My Animagus form is a British Shorthair cat with the color of my hair." Everybody looked impressed at what I said, then we all looked at Ron.

Ron POV

When I went into my trance, I saw an open field with a lot of dry grass I saw several zebras and antelope, but they didn't feel like they were my Animagus form then I heard a low growl and saw the grass moving. I saw a lion pounce on one of the zebras, when it looked at me. It started walking over to me and I saw that it wasn't trying to attack me so then I started petting it and saw that its eyes were changing to the color mine were. Its mane also changed to the color of my hair. The lion let out a big roar and jumped up and ran away. I then woke from my trance and saw everybody looking at me, expecting me to say something. I then said, "I'm going to be a lion."

General POV

The rest of the group started talking about what animals they would become.

Fred said, "I saw a fox, it has my red hair and eye color."

George then said, "Really, I saw a puma it's completely the color of my hair."

"My animal form is a bear, it has a spot on its chest that looks like my teeth." Said Neville.

"I saw a horse, it had a red mane." Said Ginny

"My Animagus form was a bunny that had blonde fur." Said Luna

Hannah Abbott then said, "I saw a panda, it had ears shaped like my pigtails."

Katie Bell said, "I saw an eagle, it had a beak shaped like my nose and its feathers were the color of my hair."

Susan Bones said, "My Animagus form is a leopard, it has spots of red fur on its back."

"My form is a raven, it has the color of my eyes." Said Terry Boot.

"I saw a squirrel, it had my curly hair." Said Lavender Brown.

"I saw a wolf, it was the color of my hair." Said Cho.

Michael Corner said, "My Animagus form is a tiger, it has my birthmark on its paw."

"My Animagus form is a wolfhound, it has a patch of blond hair on its head." Said Colin Creevey.

"I saw an owl, it has my hair color." Said Dennis Creevey.

"My Animagus form was a rat, it was the same color as my hair." Said Marietta Edgecombe.

Justin Finch-Fletchley said, "My Animagus form was a big dog, it was the color of my hair."

Dean said, "I saw a hawk, it had my eye color."

Alicia Spinnet said, "I saw a small dog, it was the color of my hair and had a white-tipped tail."

Zacharias Smith said, "I saw a mockingbird, its feathers were blond."

The Patil twins say together, "We saw two owls, they had black feathers."

"My Animagus form was a boar with my hair color." Said Ernie.

Lee Jordan said, "My Animagus form is a tarantula, its legs are like my dreadlocks."

"My form is a beaver that has black fur." Said Angelina Johnson.

Anthony Goldstein said, "My Animagus form is a bear with my hair color."

Seamus Finnigan said, "I saw a coyote, it had my hair color."

**Another Chapter done. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Progress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Something Special is coming up if I get enough reviews I will tell you all sooner.**

General POV

Ever since everybody told each other what their Animagus forms were, they were all working extremely hard on becoming Animagi. Nobody was working harder than Neville except for Hermione.

"Harry, look I got the feet down." Called Hermione.

Harry looked over. "Impressive, just don't do it too fast."

Harry then walked away to see how the rest of the D.A. were doing. Most of them had their forms up to their ankles. Harry, however, already had his up to his shoulders. When he showed them they were extremely impressed.

Several days later they met again and realized that they had all fully become Animagi. To celebrate, Harry took them all to the Room of Requirement which looked like the shop in Hogsmeade, Honeydukes.

That's when Harry fell down, almost everybody was distracted and didn't notice, but Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the Twins did notice. They went over to Harry and spoke to him quietly.

"Harry, what happened?" They all asked.

"Sirius." Was all he replied.

A moment later they all left and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked for Dumbledore, to see if he was back. When he realized that Dumbledore hadn't returned, Harry decided that it was up to them to save Sirius. "Are you sure about what you saw, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I saw him." Harry replied.

"But-but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven ... he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there ... he's torturing him ... says he'll end by killing him! How're we going to get there?" he asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Ron said, "G-get there?"

"Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"But-Harry ..." said Ron weakly.

"What? What?" said Harry.

He could not understand why they were both gaping at him as though he was asking them something unreasonable.

"Harry," said Hermione in a rather frightened voice, "er ... how ... how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realizing he was there?"

"How do I know?" bellowed Harry. "The question is how we're going to get in there!"

"But ... Harry, think about this," said Hermione, taking a step towards him, "it's five o'clock in the afternoon ... the Ministry of Magic must be full of workers ... how would Voldemort and Sirius have got in without being seen? Harry ... they're probably the two most wanted wizards in the world ... you think they could get into a building full of Aurors undetected?"

"I dunno, Voldemort used an Invisibility Cloak or something!" Harry shouted. "Anyway, the Department of Mysteries has always been completely empty whenever I've been—"

"You've never been there, Harry," said Hermione quietly. "You've dreamed about the place, that's all."

"They're not normal dreams!" Harry shouted in her face, standing up and taking a step closer to her in turn. He wanted to shake her.

"How d'you explain Ron's dad then, what was all that about, how come I knew what had happened to him?"

"He's got a point," said Ron quietly, looking at Hermione.

"But this is just -just so unlikely!" said Hermione desperately. "Harry, how on earth could Voldemort have got hold of Sirius when he's been in Grimmauld Place all the time?"

"Sirius might've cracked and just wanted some fresh air," said Ron, sounding worried. "He's been desperate to get out of that house for ages—"

"But why," Hermione persisted, "why on earth would Voldemort want to use Sirius to get the weapon, or whatever the thing is?"

"I dunno, there could be loads of reasons!" Harry yelled at her. "Maybe Sirius is just someone Voldemort doesn't care about seeing hurt—"

"You know what, I've just thought of something," said Ron in a hushed voice. "Sirius's brother was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Maybe he told Sirius the secret of how to get the weapon!"

"Yeah-and that's why Dumbledore's been so keen to keep Sirius locked up all the time!" said Harry.

"Look, I'm sorry," cried Hermione, "but neither of you is making sense, and we've got no proof for any of this, no proof Voldemort and Sirius are even there—"

"Hermione, Harry's seen them!" said Ron, rounding on her.

"OK," she said, looking frightened yet determined, "I've just got to say this—"

"What?"

"You ... this isn't a criticism, Harry! But you do ... sort of ... I mean-don't you think you've got a bit of a-a-saving-people thing?" she said.

He glared at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean, a "saving-people thing"?"

"Well ... you ..." she looked more apprehensive than ever. "I mean ... last year, for instance ... in the lake ... during the Tournament ... you shouldn't have ... I mean, you didn't need to save that little Delacour girl ... you got a bit ... carried away ..."

A wave of hot, prickly anger swept through Harry's body; now could she remind him of that blunder now?

"I mean, it was really great of you and everything," said Hermione quickly, looking positively petrified at the look on Harry's face, "everyone thought it was a wonderful thing to do—"

"That's funny," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because I definitely remember Ron saying I'd wasted time acting the hero ... is that what you think this is? You reckon I want to act the hero again?"

"No, no, no!" said Hermione, looking aghast. "That's not what I mean at all!"

"Well, spit out what you've got to say, because we're wasting time here!" Harry shouted.

"I'm trying to say -Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the-the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst-?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not-they've taken McGonagall to St. Mungo's, there isn't anyone from the Order left at Hogwarts who we can tell, and if we don't go, Sirius is dead!"

"But Harry-what if your dream was-was just that, a dream?"

Harry let out a roar of frustration. Hermione actually stepped back from him, looking alarmed.

"You don't get it!" Harry shouted at her, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione-Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problem with my saving-people thing when it was you I was saving from the dementors, or"-he rounded on Ron—"when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk—"

"I never said I had a problem!" said Ron heatedly.

"But Harry, you've just said it," said Hermione fiercely, "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this—"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN—"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than you learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST—!"

"Harry, Hermione, as much fun as this is we need to at least check if Sirius is safe or not." Said Fred.

"How?" Harry demanded. 'How're we going to check?'

"We'll have to use Umbridge's fire and see if we can contact him," said Hermione who had realized Fred's plan. "We'll draw Umbridge away again, but we'll need lookouts, and that's where we can use Neville, Ginny, and Luna."

Though clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny said immediately, "Yeah, we'll do it," and Luna said, "When you say "Sirius", are you talking about Stubby Boardman?"

"Right," said Hermione, twisting her hands together and pacing up and down between the desks. "Right ... well ... one of us has to go and find Umbridge and-and send her off in the wrong direction, keep her away from her office. They could tell her-I don't know-that Peeves is up to something awful as usual ..."

"I'll do it," said Ron at once. "I'll tell her Peeves is smashing up the Transfiguration department or something, it's miles away from her office. Come to think of it, I could probably persuade Peeves to do it if I met him on the way."

It was a mark of the seriousness of the situation that Hermione made no objection to the smashing up of the Transfiguration department.

"OK," she said, her brow furrowed as she continued to pace. "Now, we need to keep students right away from her office while we force entry, or some Slytherin's bound to go and tip her off."

"Luna and I can stand at either end of the corridor," said Ginny promptly, "and warn people not to go down there because someone's let off a load of Garrotting Gas." Hermione looked surprised at the readiness with which Ginny had come up with this lie; Ginny shrugged and said, 'Fred and George were planning to do it."

Fred then said, "I almost forgot about that."

"OK," said Hermione. "Well then, Harry, you and I will be under the Invisibility Cloak and we'll sneak into the office and you can talk to Sirius—"

"He's not there, Hermione!"

"I mean, you can -can check whether Sirius is at home or not while I keep watch, I don't think you should be in there alone, Lee's already proved the windows a weak spot, sending those Nifflers through it."

Even through his anger and impatience, Harry recognised Hermione's offer to accompany him into Umbridge's office as a sign of solidarity and loyalty.

"I ... OK, thanks," he muttered.

"Right, well, even if we do all of that, I don't think we're going to be able to bank on more than five minutes," said Hermione, looking relieved that Harry seemed to have accepted the plan, "not with Filch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad floating around."

"Five minutes'll be enough," said Harry "C'mon, let's go—"

"Now?" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Of course now!" said Harry angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait until after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

"I-oh, all right," she said desperately. "You go and get the Invisibility Cloak and we'll meet you at the end of Umbridge's corridor, OK?"

"Got it," he panted. "Ready to go, then?"

"All right," whispered Hermione as a gang of loud sixth-years passed them. "So Ron-you go and head Umbridge off ... Ginny, Luna, if you can start moving people out of the corridor ... Harry and I will get the Cloak on and wait until the coast is clear ..."

Ron strode away, his bright-red hair visible right to the end of the passage; meanwhile Ginny's equally vivid head bobbed between the jostling students surrounding them in the other direction, trailed by Luna's blonde one.

"Get over here," muttered Hermione, tugging at Harry's wrist and pulling him back into a recess where the ugly stone head of a medieval wizard stood muttering to itself on a column. "Are-are you sure you're OK, Harry? You're still very pale."

"I'm fine," he said shortly, tugging the Invisibility Cloak from out of his bag. In truth, his scar was aching, but not so badly that he thought Voldemort had yet dealt Sirius a fatal blow; it had hurt much worse than this when Voldemort had been punishing Avery ...

"Here," he said; he threw the Invisibility Cloak over both of them and they stood listening carefully over the Latin mumblings of the bust in front of them.

"You can't come down here!" Ginny was calling to the crowd. "No, sorry, you're going to have to go round by the swivelling staircase, someone's let off Garrotting Gas just along here—"

They could hear people complaining; one surly voice said, "I can't see no gas."

"That's because it's colourless," said George in a convincingly exasperated voice, "but if you want to walk through it, carry on, then we'll have your body as proof for the next idiot who doesn't believe us."

Slowly, the crowd thinned. The news about the Garrotting Gas seemed to have spread; people were not coming this way any more. When at last the surrounding area was quite clear, Hermione said quietly, "I think that's as good as we're going to get, Harry-come on, let's do it."

They moved forwards, covered by the Cloak. Luna was standing with her back to them at the far end of the corridor. As they passed Ginny, Hermione whispered, "Good one ... don't forget the signal."

"What's the signal?" muttered Harry, as they approached Umbridge's door.

"A loud chorus of "Weasley is our King" if they see Umbridge coming," replied Hermione, as Harry inserted the blade of Sirius's knife in the crack between door and wall. The lock clicked open and they entered the office.

The garish kittens were basking in the late-afternoon sunshine that was warming their plates, but otherwise the office was as still and unoccupied as last time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought she might have added extra security after the second Niffler."

They pulled off the Cloak; Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out of sight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Harry dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

His head began to spin as though he had just got off a fairground ride though his knees remained firmly planted on the cold office floor. He kept his eyes screwed up against the whirling ash and when the spinning stopped he opened them to find himself looking out at the long, cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

There was nobody there. He had expected this, yet was not prepared for the molten wave of dread and panic that seemed to burst through his stomach at the sight of the deserted room.

"Sirius?" he shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"

His voice echoed around the room, but there was no answer except a tiny scuffing sound to the right of the fire.

"Who's there?" he called, wondering whether it was just a mouse.

Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.

"It's the Potter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. "What has he come for, Kreacher wonders?"

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded.

The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle.

"Master has gone out, Harry Potter."

"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"

Kreacher merely cackled.

"I'm warning you!" said Harry, fully aware that his scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost non-existent in this position. "What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully, and turning away from Harry he began to walk slowly towards the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her—"

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled after the elf. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

Kreacher stopped in his tracks. Harry could just make out the back of his bald head through the forest of chair legs before him.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.

"But you know!" shouted Harry. "Don't you? You know where he is!"

There was a moment's silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet.

"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!"

And he scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Before he could utter a single curse or insult, Harry felt a great pain at the top of his head; he inhaled a lot of ash and, choking, found himself being dragged backwards through the flames, until with a horrible abruptness he was staring up into the wide, pallid face of Professor Umbridge who had dragged him backwards out of the fire by the hair and was now bending his neck back as far as it would go, as though she were going to slit his throat.

"You think," she whispered, bending Harry's neck back even further, so that he was looking up at the ceiling, "that after two Nifflers I was going to let one more foul, scavenging little creature enter my office without my knowledge? I had Stealth Sensoring Spells placed all around my doorway after the last one got in, you foolish boy. Take his wand," she barked at someone he could not see, and he felt a hand grope inside the chest pocket of his robes and remove the wand. "Hers, too."

Harry heard a scuffle over by the door and knew that Hermione had also just had her wand wrested from her.

"I want to know why you are in my office," said Umbridge, shaking the fist clutching his hair so that he staggered.

"I was-trying to get my Firebolt!" Harry croaked.

"Liar." She shook his head again. "Your Firebolt is under strict guard in the dungeons, as you very well know, Potter. You had your head in my fire. With whom have you been communicating?"

"No one—" said Harry, trying to pull away from her. He felt several hairs part company with his scalp.

"Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Harry's wand into the air one-handed and caught it again.

There was a commotion outside and several large Slytherins entered, each gripping Ron, Ginny, Luna and-to Harry's bewilderment-Neville, who was trapped in a stranglehold by Crabbe and looked in imminent danger of suffocation. All four of them had been gagged.

"Got 'em all," said Warrington, shoving Ron roughly forwards into the room. "That one," he poked a thick finger at Neville, "tried to stop me taking her," he pointed at Ginny, who was trying to kick the shins of the large Slytherin girl holding her, "so I brought him along too."

"Good, good," said Umbridge, watching Ginny's struggles. "Well, it looks as though Hogwarts will shortly be a Weasley-free zone, doesn't it?"

Malfoy laughed loudly and sycophantically. Umbridge gave her wide, complacent smile and settled herself into a chintz-covered armchair, blinking up at her captives like a toad in a flowerbed.

"So, Potter," she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office and you sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron-Malfoy laughed even louder—"to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes- Mr. Filch having just informed me so."

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone."

Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that. Harry found he was so full of rage and hatred he was shaking.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter ... I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco- fetch Professor Snape."

Malfoy slowed Harry's wand inside his robes and left the room smirking, but Harry hardly noticed. He had just realised something; he could not believe he had been so stupid as to forget it. He had thought that all the members of the Order, all those who could help him save Sirius, were gone-but he had been wrong. There was still a member of the Order of the Phoenix at Hogwarts-Snape.

There was silence in the office except for the fidgetings and scufflings resulting from the Slytherins' efforts to keep Ron and the others under control. Ron's lip was bleeding on to Umbridge's carpet as he struggled against Warrington's half-nelson; Ginny was still trying to stamp on the feel of the sixth-year girl who had both her upper arms in a tight grip; Neville was turning steadily more purple in the face while lugging at Crabbe's arms; and Hermione was attempting, in vain, to throw Millicent Bulstrode off her. Luna, however, stood limply by the side of her captor, gazing vaguely out of the window as though rather bored by the proceedings.

Harry looked back at Umbridge, who was watching him closely. He kept his face deliberately smooth and blank as footsteps were heard in the corridor outside and Draco Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape," said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certainly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked round at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

His cold, dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly, concentrating hard on what he had seen in his dream, willing Snape to read it in his mind, to understand ...

"I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering lace. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter-and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did-I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much lime for truth-telling."

Snape looked back at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.

Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, he thought desperately. Voldemort's got Sirius-'

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.

"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked round at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job."

He closed the door behind him with a snap, leaving Harry in a state of worse turmoil than before: Snape had been his very last hope. He looked at Umbridge, who seemed to be feeling the same way; her chest was heaving with rage and frustration.

"Very well," she said, and she pulled out her wand. "Very well ... I am left with no alternative ... this is more than a matter of school discipline ... this is an issue of Ministry security ... yes ... yes ..."

She seemed to be talking herself into something. She was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot, staring at Harry, beating her wand against her empty palm and breathing heavily As he watched her, Harry felt horribly powerless without his own wand.

"You are forcing me, Potter ... I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot, "but sometimes circumstances justify the use ... I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice ..."

Malfoy was watching her with a hungry expression on his face.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

"No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge-it's illegal."

But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand.

"The Minister wouldn't want you to break the law, Professor Umbridge!" cried Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," said Umbridge, who was now panting slightly as she pointed her wand at different parts of Harry's body in turn, apparently trying to decide where it would hurt most. "He never knew I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him, all the same."

"It was you?" gasped Harry. "You sent the dementors after me?"

"Somebody had to act," breathed Umbridge, as her wand came to rest pointing directly at Harry's forehead. "They were all bleating about silencing you somehow-discrediting you -but I was the one who actually did something about it ... only you wriggled out of that one, didn't you, Potter? Not today though, not now—" And taking a deep breath, she cried, "Cruc—"

Before she could finish her curse, Harry and the others all changed into their Animagus forms and got out of there.

**Don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**To the Ministry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Once they were near the forest, they all went back into their human forms.

Harry said, "How are we going to get there?"

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"OK," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, "we" aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's me only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so—"

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!" said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too—" Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him—"

"Yeah, but—"

"We were all in the DA together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real-or was that all just a game or something?"

"No-of course it wasn't—" said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

Harry's eyes met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the DA, in addition to himself, Ron and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna.

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there—"

"I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"Look," said Ron, barely containing his anger, "you might be able to fly without a broomstick but the rest of us can't sprout wings whenever we—"

"There are ways of flying other than with broomsticks," said Luna serenely.

"I s'pose we're going to ride on the back of the Kacky Snorgle or whatever it is?" Ron demanded.

"The Crumple-Horned Snorkack can't fly," said Luna in a dignified voice, "but they can, and Hagrid says they're very good at finding places their riders are looking for."

Harry whirled round. Standing between two trees, their white eyes gleaming eerily, were two Thestrals, watching the whispered conversation as though they understood every word.

"Yes!" he whispered, moving towards them. They tossed their reptilian heads, throwing back long black manes, and Harry stretched out his hand eagerly and patted the nearest one's shining neck; how could he ever have thought them ugly?

"Is it those mad horse things?" said Ron uncertainly, staring at a point slightly to the left of the Thestral Harry was patting. "Those ones you can't see unless you've watched someone snuff it?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"How many?"

"Just two."

"Well, we need three," said Hermione, who was still looking a little shaken, but determined just the same.

"Four, Hermione," said Ginny, scowling.

"I think there are six of us, actually," said Luna calmly, counting.

"Don't be stupid, we can't all go!" said Harry angrily. "Look, you three—" he pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "you're not involved in this, you're not—"

They burst into more protests. His scar gave another, more painful, twinge. Every moment they delayed was precious; he did not have time to argue.

"OK, fine, it's your choice," he said curtly, "but unless we can find more Thestrals you're not going to be able—"

"Oh, more of them will come," said Ginny confidently, who like Ron was squinting in quite the wrong direction, apparently under the impression that she was looking at the horses.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, in case you hadn't noticed, you and Hermione are both covered in blood," she said coolly, "and we know Hagrid lures Thestrals with raw meat. That's probably why these two turned up in the first place."

Harry felt a soft tug on his robes at that moment and looked down to see the closest Thestral licking his sleeve, which was damp with Grawp's blood.

"OK, then," he said, a bright idea occurring, "Ron and I will take these two and go ahead, and Hermione can stay here with you three and she'll attract more Thestrals—"

"I'm not staying behind!" said Hermione furiously.

"There's no need," said Luna, smiling. "Look, here come more now ... you two must really smell ..."

Harry turned: no fewer than six or seven Thestrals were picking their way through the trees, their great leathery wings folded tight to their bodies, their eyes gleaming through the darkness. He had no excuse now.

"All right," he said angrily, "pick one and get on, then."

**Don't forget to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 9: Animal Ambush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Once they got to the Ministry, Harry decided to go into his Animagus form so he could have a look around the place.

"Ron, Hermione, listen, I'm going to change into my Red-Tailed Hawk form and look around to make sure it's safe."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and said, "Alright. Just be careful."

Harry nodded and started his transformation. Once he was done, he flew away. Harry started looking around and saw something moving. He then landed on a small statue. From his position, he saw several Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. He then left before anybody could see him. He went back to his friends and told them what he saw. Upon hearing this Ron and Hermione said, "Alright, let's go." After a few minutes of walking around and avoiding Death Eaters, Harry saw several blue spheres and noticed that one of them had his and Voldemort's names on it. When he picked it up, he realized that it felt very warm. Then Harry and his friends heard something. After a few minutes, during which nothing happened, Harry and the rest left to go look for Sirius. During their search for Harry's godfather, they heard people speaking several times, which caused them to become a little paranoid.

"Who's there?" asked Harry. He received no answer. Just then he saw several Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy walking towards them. As one, Harry and his friends lifted their wands at the sound of a woman's laughter. They all tensed when they realized that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Give me the prophecy and we leave you and your little friends unharmed." Said Malfoy.

Harry replied, "What do you want with it?" As he was saying this, he put the prophecy into his pocket. At the same time Harry noticed that they were surrounded. Then they all hear a puma and fox growling, which left the Death Eaters confused. Luckily, it gave Harry and his friends the chance to change into their Animagus forms. The Death Eaters looked back to see a Red-Tailed Hawk, a lion, a cat, a horse, a bunny, and a bear all looking angrily at the Death Eaters. The fight was about to begin.

**Don't forget to review. School's starting soon so I don't know when I'll be able to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to update every Saturday so here goes.**

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 10: The fight Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't fit the requirements.**

As one, the group attacked in pairs. Harry and Ron took down Bellatrix and Malfoy, while Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna took down several of the other Death Eaters. While they were fighting, the sounds of two animals growling and a man yelling were heard. The rest of the Death Eaters were too shocked to do anything. Several of them recovered but by the time they did, it was too late. Once all of the Death Eaters were unconscious, a puma and a fox came out. A moment later, Fred and George appeared. Harry and his friends transformed back into humans.

Fred said, "We wondered where you went off to,"

"We noticed you left, so we followed you." Finished George. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other before Harry spoke, "I saw that Voldemort somehow captured Sirius." Everybody but Hermione flinched when they heard Voldemort's name.

"So it's agreed, we're looking for Sirius." Said Fred.

"Not so fast," Said a woman's voice. They all realized that the Death Eaters were getting up and that the voice belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"RUN!" yelled Harry. They kept running until they got to a room that had an archway in the middle of it. Harry looked at I for a while, thinking that he was hearing voices coming out of it. They all lifted their wands when they saw Bellatrix and Lucius appear.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry.

Bellatrix replied, "Little Harry doesn't know where Sirius is." Just then a door burst open and out came Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and a grinning Sirius, who said, "He does now."

**Don't Forget To Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have decided to update every Saturday so here goes.**

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 11: The Fight Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Once the Death Eaters saw that some of the Order had arrived, they immediately started shooting spells at them, which the Order deflected. One of the deflected spells somehow hit Bellatrix, who fell into the archway with a scream. As this was happening, nobody seemed to notice that Harry and his friends disappeared and in their place stood several animals, who then joined the fight. Sirius was dodging every spell that Malfoy was throwing at him, when a Red-Tailed Hawk and a lion took Malfoy down easily. He was shocked when he noticed that the hawk had Harry's eye color. Luckily, he recovered quickly enough to see a Death Eater pointing his wand at him. Before Sirius or the Death Eater could do anything a bear came out of nowhere and knocked the Death Eater's wand out of his hand while Sirius stunned him. Lupin was dueling Dolohov when he got unexpected help from a horse, who reared its hind legs and kicked Dolohov straight in the chest, which caused him not to get up again. Tonks was dueling her opponent so well that she didn't notice Lupin was watching her with his mouth open. She defeated her opponent so easily that she couldn't stop smiling, which was partly due to Bellatrix dying. Kingsley and Moody were fighting back-to-back, not noticing what was going on. Soon all of the Death Eaters were tied-up and wandless. Harry and his friends turned back into humans. Sirius asked, "Harry, what happened?" As Sirius asked this, Harry felt a massive pain in his scar and fainted.

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 12 Dumbledore vs. Voldemort**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry saw Voldemort screaming, furious that his Death Eaters were defeated easily. His anger left him as a plan formed in his head. He decided that somehow he would the boy to him. Harry woke with a start as someone yelled his name. Sirius, Ron, and Hermione were crouching next to Harry, while everybody else was looking at him, concerned.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Sirius.

Harry replied, "Yes, I saw Voldemort, he wants to capture me because of this."

As he said this, Harry pulled out the prophecy. Sirius' face hardened as he said, "We have to find Dumbledore."

They all went searching for him in a big group. Before they could leave the Ministry, Voldemort and his Death Eaters appeared out of nowhere.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter." Said Voldemort.

Before Harry could say something, a fireplace flashed green and out of it came Dumbledore.

"Tom, we meet again." Said Dumbledore.

"This shall be the last time, Dumbledore." Replied Voldemort.

Dumbledore and Voldemort started dueling which caused the Death Eaters and the Order to be knocked back several feet. Dumbledore flicked his wand, which caused a long string of fire to be shot at Voldemort, who simply waved his wand and the fire turned into glass, which changed its course and flew towards Dumbledore, who put up several shields so he wouldn't be harmed. As the glass was falling, Dumbledore shot a spell at Voldemort, who managed to dodge it. As they were dueling, everybody was looking at them in awe as the two strongest wizards did battle. Dumbledore then sent several more spells at Voldemort, most of which, Voldemort managed to avoid. One of the spells, which was a dark blue one managed to hit Voldemort's wand arm, which immediately turned to ice. Voldemort looked slightly frightened as Dumbledore approached him. Just before Dumbledore could say anything, the fireplace flashed green along with several others as the Minister and several Ministry employees arrived. Fudge took one shocked look at Voldemort, who then vanished along with his Death Eaters, and said, "I'm sorry, Albus, you were right."

**Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, next chapter will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 13: Explanations**

Once Harry regained consciousness, he realized that he was in a warm, soft bed in the Hospital Wing. Right next to him were Lupin, Sirius, his friend and Dumbledore. Sirius noticed that Harry had woken up and asked, "Harry, what happened?"

"I learned how to become an Animagus along with the rest of Dumbledore's Army." As Harry was speaking, Dumbledore started smiling, which nobody noticed.

"What happened? All I remember is Fudge arriving and I fainted after that." Said Harry.

Dumbledore replied, "It must have been because you tired yourself out, Harry. You need to rest." Madam Pomfrey arrived with a goblet of dreamless potion and told Sirius, "Give him this." Sirius gave it to Harry, who then drank it and fell asleep. Several hours later, Harry woke up with a start. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius got to their feet when they realized that Harry was awake.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Sirius.

Harry replied, "I'm feeling good. How long have I been out?"

Ron answered, "It's only been a few hours, mate."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office at that moment and said, "Potter, you're free to go."

Harry started getting dressed once he heard he could leave. When he finished, they all went down to the Great Hall to eat. When they finished eating, they went to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the stone gargoyle, they saw a line of people leading from it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other as they realized that everyone that was in the line was from the D.A.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Sirius.

Fred replied, "Dumbledore called us up here, so we don't know what this is about."

"Ok then, Harry let's go." Said Sirius. They said the password and entered Dumbledore's office, which had Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Wondering what his friends were doing there, Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Ah, Harry you're feeling well, I assume?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry replied, "You'd be right, sir."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I believe you are wondering why they are here. Well I was curious about what your Animagus forms are."

In the blink of an eye, right where Harry, Ron, and Hermione used to be stood a hawk, a lion, and a cat. In another second, they all reappeared.

"Harry, what kind of hawk was that?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry replied, "It was a Red-Tailed Hawk."

"Well, Harry, I am impressed that you all managed to become Animagi at this age. All I can say is congratulations." Said Dumbledore.

Harry replied, "Thank you, sir."

"I must say that even though this was impressive, what you did was still very dangerous. Never do something like that ever again, Harry." Said Dumbledore.

Harry looked down, slightly in shame while Sirius looked at Dumbledore.

"So are you going to punish me?" asked Harry.

"No. I have decided that you being an Animagus could be very helpful for the Order," replied Dumbledore, "I was thinking of you and Sirius teaching the Order how to become Animagi, if they want to."

"That sounds brilliant, sir." Said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Well, we must get to work and fast. But first, I must speak to Harry after I see everyone's Animagus forms."

Several minutes later, Dumbledore and Harry were alone.  
"Ok Harry, I don't know how many times I have said this, but we need a new Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher. I was thinking of bringing in an old colleague of mine. His name is Horace Slughorn. I shall tell you more about him later. I forgot to mention that the Minister now believes that Sirius is innocent."

Harry replied, "It's about time."

Dumbledore nodded and continued, "Even though he is innocent, you will still have to live at the Dursley's for at least 2 weeks."

Harry frowned but said, "Fine, I can handle that."

"Anyways, about the prophecy, I took it when you were asleep. Do you happen to know who or what it refers to?"

"All I know is that it refers to me and Voldemort."

Dumbledore said, "You are right. The prophecy depicts that a child born in late July will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. It states that the child had parents who defied Voldemort himself at least three time."

"So, it means that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and I'm going to prepare you for it." Replied Dumbledore, with a very serious face.

**Don't forget to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Animagus Lessons Chapter 14: An old friend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry had stayed at the Dursley's for two weeks during the summer. One day, he received a letter from Dumbledore, telling him that he needed some help with something. Harry sent a letter back to him that said, Ok, you can come pick me up whenever you can. It was two days since Harry sent Dumbledore that letter, and Harry was wondering what happened to him, when he heard someone knocking on the front door. He then heard his uncle walking towards the door and answering it. He ran as fast as he could downstairs, just in time to see his Uncle Vernon look at Dumbledore with a scared look on his face.

"Oh yeah, Uncle Vernon, I forgot to tell you that he was going to come here to pick me up." Harry said.

Vernon nodded, while Dumbledore smiled and said, "If that is alright with you, I will be taking him for the rest of the summer."

Uncle Vernon nodded again and gestured them towards the door, obviously wanting them both gone. Harry and Dumbledore left the house as Dumbledore said, "Harry, we are going to visit two people, one of which you already know."

Harry asked, "Who is it?"

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "You will see soon. Grab my arm, Harry." Harry did so and instantly felt as though his body was being compressed. A few seconds later, he could breathe again as he realized that he had just Apparated.

"Where are we?" asked Harry.

"We are in the town of Hastings. I know we will find our friends are currently living around here." Answered Dumbledore. They stopped at one of the houses as Dumbledore knocked on it's door. Several seconds passed, until a man Harry hadn't seen in several years, opened the door, with a dazzling smile.

"Professor Lockhart? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Lockhart replied, "I got my memories back after you visited me in St. Mungos. Ever since then, I decided to learn more about how to defend myself and others. Harry, what happened to your hand?" Lockhart had noticed the scars on Harry's hand, which read, I must not tell lies. Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore said, "That is the result of a detention with Dolores Umbridge."

"Ah, I've heard about her, she was idiotic for not believing you, I'm sorry, Harry." Lockhart said.

"It's alright. I never liked her anyways." Replied Harry.

"Oh, how rude of me, come on in," said Lockhart, "the living room is straight ahead. I'll be right back." Lockhart closed the door and went to another room. Several minutes later, Lockhart came back, with someone following him.

"Dumbledore, is that you?" asked a short, fat man.

"Yes, it is. Harry this is Horace Slughorn, the man I told you about." Replied Dumbledore with a smile. "Horace, as you already know, this is Harry Potter."

Slughorn replied, "If that's how it's going to be then forget it, Albus."

Lockhart frowned at Slughorn's words and said, "Come on Horace, please come back to Hogwarts with me." At Harry's puzzled look, Dumbledore said, "I won't be the only one teaching you."

Lockhart then said, "Harry, I will be teaching you how to defend yourself in more advanced ways, besides the Patronus Charm. When I have taught you everything I learned on my own, I will introduce you to an old friend of mine, who will then teach you more than I possibly can."

Harry asked, "Who is this old friend?"

Lockhart replied, "She saw something in me that she wanted me to work on. Her name is Destiny Hope."

Dumbledore asked, "Really? How is she?"

Lockhart answered, "She's doing well. You see, Harry, she is one of Dumbledore's old students. He taught her personally. You will learn a lot while she is teaching you, but first you must pass her test, if you are worthy, she will teach you."

When Slughorn heard that Destiny was going back to Hogwarts, he smiled and said, "Fine, Albus, I'll come back to Hogwarts." In his mind, Slughorn thought maybe this time I could get what I want. I have wanted her to teach me several potions that only she knew about, but she wouldn't tell me how to make them or what they were called.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, Gilderoy and Horace, we must be off. I shall see you both at Hogwarts." They stepped outside and after making sure that they weren't being watched, Dumbledore and Harry Apparated to the Burrow.

"Harry, while you are here, I advise you not to use your Animagus form. This reminds me, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to give up several of your Hogsmeade visits, so that you can teach the Order how to become Animagi. In the meantime, Sirius will teach them the basics. He already has the books that you used." Said Dumbledore.

Harry said, "Ok, I'm looking forward to teaching them."

Dumbledore replied, "Good, well let's get you inside."

Dumbledore knocked on the Weasley's door. Several seconds later, the door opened, with Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.

"Albus, Harry, how are the both of you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore replied, "We are both doing well. I must be going. Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Professor."

Harry and Mrs. Weasley went inside as Dumbledore Disapparated. Once the door was closed, Mrs. Weasley asked, "Harry, are you hungry?"

Harry realized how hungry he was as he said, "Yeah, very hungry."

"Well, sit down, while I get you something to eat." Replied Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat down just as a bowl of spaghetti and some bread were set down in front of him. Once he had finished eating, he followed Mrs. Weasley to one of the bedrooms. She pointed towards an open door, where he saw Hedwig. He bade Mrs. Weasley good night and got into bed. He instantly fell asleep.

**Don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Snake vs. the Hawk Chapter 15: Lockhart's First Lesson**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It had been a week since Harry saw Lockhart. The next day, Harry and his friends were to return to Hogwarts. Harry was currently looking for his new books, which he hadn't packed yet. He found them underneath his bed. Once he made sure that he had everything, he went to talk to Ron.

"Hey Ron, d'you want to play Quidditch?"

"Sorry Harry, but I'm really busy right now, maybe some other time." Replied Ron.

Harry said, "Alright mate."

The next day, there was no chaos for once. They got to King's Cross at 10:50, which meant they had some time to find a compartment and say their goodbyes. Soon they were back on the train and on their way to Hogwarts. Several hours later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station.

Several days later, Harry was on his way to Lockhart's office, for his first lesson with the reformed professor. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Lockhart in wizard dueling robes.

"Are you ready, Harry?" asked Lockhart. Harry nodded as he pulled out his wand.

"Ok on the count of three, I want you to hit me with the strongest Stunning spell you can cast. 1,2,3."

"Stupefy!"

A jet of red light flew out of Harry's wand toward Lockhart. It hit him in the shoulder, seeing how Lockhart dodged it at the last second.

Once he regained consciousness, Lockhart said, "Harry, you need to know how to avoid spells, not just block them. Get ready. Stupefy."

Harry yelled, "Protego," before he could get Stunned, but Lockhart cast another spell which made him see nothing.

As soon as he could see again, he asked, "What spell was that?"

"The incantation was Caecusia and as you realized it could blind a person momentarily, which could get you the time to escape if you need to."

Harry replied, "Can you teach me that spell?"

Lockhart nodded and said, "In time. That concludes our lesson. Good night."

"Good night, Professor."

Several lessons later, Harry managed to master the blinding spell. He then decided to restart the D.A. and teach them every spell Lockhart taught him.

"Hermione, do you still have the coins from the D.A.?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, why?" asked Hermione.

"Can you hand them out to the D.A. and make copies if more people want to join. I want to teach them what Lockhart is teaching me so we could all be prepared." Replied Harry.

Hermione said, "Ok, Harry." She then left the common room.

The next day, several of the D.A. received notices that the D.A. was going to be re-instated. That same night, Harry and the D.A. and several new members, some of which were in Slytherin, arrived at the Room of Requirement so they could learn or teach, in Harry's case.

"Ok, I'm pleased that most of you managed to return to us. I'm also glad that we have several new members, especially if you are from Slytherin. We need all the help we can get to be able to defeat Voldemort. However, if anyone is mistreated, the bully shall be kicked out of the D.A. Understood?" asked Harry.

Everyone nodded, hoping that they wouldn't get kicked out.

"Ok, as you all know by now, I am being taught by Lockhart. He's teaching me new spells. He taught me how to temporarily blind someone. The incantation is Caecusia. Since there are around 52 of us, I want all of you to pair up and practice, but be careful. If you do the spell wrong, it could permanently blind your partner and they're not the ones we want to blind."

Several minutes later, everyone was paired up and practicing the spell. Harry made sure that everybody was doing the spell right. If they were doing it wrong, he stopped to correct them until they got the wand movement right.

"Remember not to get the spell wrong. I don't know how to get them fixed if something bad happens to someone." Said Harry.

At those words, everybody started trying to make sure that they didn't hurt their partner. Harry blew the whistle that he brought with him and the class stopped casting the blinding spell.

"Alright , since we have new members, I want all of us to introduce ourselves, what house we're in and what we're doing here. Ok, as you all know, I'm Harry Potter, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm here to defeat Voldemort." He looked at Ron and Hermione, expectantly.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "I'm Ron Weasley, also in Gryffindor and I want to help defeat You-Know-Who."

Hermione went next, "I'm Hermione Granger, also in Gryffindor and I want to rid the world of Lord Voldemort."

After a while, several of the new members started introducing themselves, "My name is Daphne Greengrass and I'm in Slytherin, I want Voldemort gone."

Everybody looked at her surprised at what she said.

"Ok, now that we're done, it's time for us to go back to our common rooms. It's almost curfew. The next meeting will be next Wednesday."

Soon everybody left the room. Harry was on his way to his dormitory when his head started hurting as he fainted, he fell into his enemy's mind. A second later, he opened his eyes and realized he was in a room with a dim light and a lot of mirrors. He noticed there was a snake in the room with him. Another second later, he started feeling his body being compressed and realized that Voldemort had the Animagus form of a snake. With a gasp, Harry pulled himself out of Voldemort's mind. He stayed where he was for several minutes and started running towards Dumbledore's office to tell him what he just saw.

**Don't forget to review. I won't update until I get enough reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Snake vs. The Hawk Chapter 16: Ginny's Love**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy lately. Hope this makes up for it.**

"We started having D.A. lessons again and when I left I fainted and went into Voldemort's mind. I saw him turn into a snake, sir. What does this mean?" asked Harry, who was slightly out of breath.

Dumbledore replied, "It means that he knows you are an Animagus and he doesn't want to be outwitted by you. I'm afraid you are going to have to see Lockhart a lot more. In the meantime, Sirius will have to teach the Order on his own. Harry, I want you to learn Occlumency."

"Who's going to teach me?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "I will. I believe you will learn more than if anybody else taught you."

Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued to speak.

"You will meet with Lockhart every night except for Mondays and weekends. On Mondays, you shall come to my office to learn Occlumency." Harry nodded while Dumbledore looked at his Pensieve.

Several days later, Harry was on his way back to his common room after learning from Dumbledore about Occlumency. As soon as he entered the room, he was cornered by Ron and Hermione.

"How did it go, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry replied, "It went alright."

Ron asked, "What did he teach you?"

Harry answered, "He told me the same thing that Snape did. He wants me to clear my head every night."

Hermione yawned and said, "Well, I'm going to bed, good night."

She left the room as Harry and Ron decided to go to bed also.

The next morning, Harry decided to hold a D.A. meeting that night. He grabbed his Galleon to change the date of the meeting. At around 7 that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirement. After a while, the rest of the D.A. started showing up. Once Harry made sure that everybody was there, he started the lesson.

"I'm going to teach you another spell that Lockhart taught me. He called it the Bone Freezing Charm. If you get hit by this spell, it basically freezes the bone of the part where you got hit by the spell. The incantation is _Glacialis_. I want you all to practice in pairs."

Soon after, the room started getting cold as people were having parts of their bodies frozen over and over again. After several minutes of walking around, during which Ron had his hand frozen by Hermione several times, Harry blew his whistle and said, "Remember to be careful with these spells, sometimes they have permanent effects. Carry on."

Just as the room started getting warmer, it got cold again. An hour or so later, Harry decided to call the lesson to an end.

"Remember to practice on your own until the next lesson."

Eventually, the D.A. had made their way back to their common rooms. Harry didn't realize that he wasn't the only one in the room until Ginny spoke.

"Harry, I've been meaning to tell you something for a very long time."

Harry turned to look at her and asked, "What is it, Ginny?"

She looked at him and said, "I've been thinking about you a lot more than usual lately and I really like you a lot Harry."

Ginny looked at him with a serious look on her face as she waited for Harry to say something.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I've been thinking about you too. Whenever I see you, my hearts starts beating madly. You're the reason I wake up every morning. I want to be with you everyday of my life. You are the most amazing girl I've met. Ginny, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Ginny blushed as Harry looked at her expectantly.

Ginny said, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Harry."

Harry smiled and grabbed Ginny by the waist and swung her around the room. Ginny started laughing as Harry put her down and asked her to dance. Ginny smiled as she grabbed Harry's hand. As they started dancing, the Room of Requirement started issuing a small tune and slowly changed into a more romantic setting.

Ginny lay her head on Harry's shoulder as a faster song started playing. After several more dances, Harry and Ginny started getting hungry. Harry looked at Ginny as both their stomachs rumbled.

"Guess I don't have to ask then." Said Harry.

Ginny laughed as a table and food appeared. During their meal, Harry and Ginny had a conversation.

"How long have you liked me?" asked Ginny, who was eating spaghetti.

"I've liked you since the end of last year." Replied Harry, who was eating his favorite treacle tart.

Ginny smiled sweetly at him as she finished her meal.

"I'm glad you're holding D.A. meetings again." Said Ginny.

Harry said, "So am I. Anyways, what do you want to do now?"

"I was hoping we could go for a moonlight stroll on your broom." Answered Ginny.

Harry said, "That's a great idea. Let's go."

Several minutes later, they managed to get to the front doors, without getting caught. As soon as they were outside, they hopped on the Firebolt and flew around so that they could see the moon. As soon as they saw it, Harry slowed down and Ginny hugged him tighter from behind.

While they were looking at the moon, Harry figured out how to end their first date. After a while, Ginny shivered and said, "Harry, it's getting late, can we go back inside?"

Harry replied, "Okay, let's go."

Harry walked Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower. Before she went to her dormitory, Harry said, "Well, that was fun, good night."

Ginny said, "Good night, Harry."

Before she left, Harry kissed her. As they kissed, Harry felt extremely pleased. A few seconds later, they broke apart. They went up to their dormitories with dazed looks on their faces. Ginny entered her dormitory and heard someone ask, "Where were you?" Out of the shadows came Hermione.

As Harry climbed up the stairs, Ron came out of the dormitory and asked, "Where were you?" Harry was wondering whether he should tell Ron or not

**I will try to update next Saturday. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Snake vs. the Hawk Chapter 17: Telling Ron**

**A/N: I have decided to make this story around 30 chapters long.**

**Don't forget to review.**

"Well, where were you?" Ron asked nervously. Harry looked at Ron, wondering whether he should tell him or not. There was a shriek of glee as Harry opened his mouth to speak. Both he and Ron looked up, wondering what was going on.

A second later, the door to the girl's dormitory opened and Hermione came running out of it, Ginny right behind her. They crashed into Ron and Harry as they ran down the stairs.

"Ouch, Hermione what's going on?" asked Ron as he rubbed his hurt elbow.

"Guess what Ginny told me." She said with an excited look on her face. Harry and Ginny looked at each other as Ron asked, "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ginny told me that Harry took her on a moonlight stroll on his broom."

Ron turned to look at his best friend with a look of betrayal on his face. Harry took a few steps back as Ron glared at him.

"How could you do this to me, Harry? I thought we were friends!" Yelled Ron.

Harry said, "I was going to tell you before they came down here."

Ron visibly calmed down a bit as he heard what Harry had to say.

"Are the two of you dating now?" asked Ron.

Ginny and Harry both said, "Yes."

Ron replied, "You better take good care of her."

Harry smiled and nodded as Ginny looked at him.

Ron continued to speak. "I'm going to bed, Goodnight."

Hermione went to her dormitory as Ron closed the door to his. Harry and Ginny looked at each other as they heard Hermione close the door to her dormitory.

"That was better than I expected." Said Harry.

Ginny laughed as she nodded at Harry's words.

Ginny yawned and said, "Well, I'm going to sleep, good night Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and went to her dormitory.

Harry stayed where he was until tiredness almost overwhelmed him. He got up and walked to his dormitory as quietly as he could. When he got inside, he saw that Ron was already asleep. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Harry woke up to see his girlfriend laying on top of him. He smiled as she realized that he had woken up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Said Ginny, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Harry said as he sat up.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Ginny as she got up and walked around the room.

Harry replied, "I'm not sure yet. I'm holding Quidditch tryouts today can come watch if you want."

Ginny's eyes brightened as she thought of something.

"Actually, I've been thinking of joining the Quidditch team. I could be a Chaser. That's if you let me on the team."

Harry smiled and said, "Only if you're good enough."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm definitely getting on the team."

Harry said, "Let's go down to breakfast."

Ginny agreed and walked down to the Great Hall after Harry got dressed. When they got there, they noticed that Ron had already eaten several mouthfuls of food, judging by the look on Hermione's face. Hermione looked at both of them in relief as they approached the table.

"No matter what I tell him, he won't stop eating like that." Said Hermione as they sat opposite her. Ron chose that moment to finally say something. "About timeyou two get here. Harry, Quidditch tryouts are today, right?"

Harry replied, "Yeah, they're today."

Ron nodded and turned to Ginny.

"Are you going to tryout for Chaser?" He asked.

Ginny replied, "Of course I am."

Ron smiled as he went back to eating his breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes and started talking to Ginny about her date with Harry. Meanwhile, Harry pulled a plate towards him and started piling it up with food as he thought of how to plan the Quidditch tryouts. He soon finished his meal before Ron finished his. Ginny grabbed his arm as soon as he stood up.

"We need to get Ron to stop eating." She whispered into his ear. Harry smiled and nodded as he grabbed one of Ron's arms. Before he could question Harry, Ginny grabbed his other arm and said, "Ron, you have had enough. Stop eating."

Despite his protests, they dragged him out of the Great Hall, followed by Hermione. There was a smattering of applause as soon as they left the Great Hall.

Harry said, "You shouldn't eat too much before Quidditch tryouts, Ron. It isn't good for you."

Ron sighed and said, "Fine, I'll try to eat less. So what time are tryouts?"

Harry replied, "Tryouts are in 2 hours. Don't be late."

Harry let go of Ron and beckoned for Ginny to follow him.

"Two hours? That gives us enough time for a short date. What do you want to do?" asked Ginny as they left Ron and Hermione behind.

Harry replied, "Let's walk around for a bit."

Ginny nodded as she intertwined her fingers into Harry's. They walked outside of the castle and approached the lake. As they were walking, Harry pondered on who he thought would make the team. He hoped that Ginny would succeed on getting on the team. They stopped and looked out at the lake as their fellow students jumped into it. Harry sat down and motioned for Ginny to do the same as their legs started to get tired. Harry closed his eyes as Ginny sat down next to him. Ginny leaned into his chest while he breathed in and out.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Ginny as Harry looked suddenly thoughtful.

Harry replied, "I have to get a memory from Slughorn for Dumbledore. He thinks it's very important. It might help get rid of Voldemort."

Ginny looked slightly worried as she said, "There's always a way to get something done. I'm sure that you'll be able to figure out how to do this."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend's answer as he looked at his wristwatch.

"We have ten minutes to get ready for the Quidditch tryouts. Let's go."

Ginny jumped up and immediately started dragging Harry to their common room. Several minutes later, they were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. As soon as they got there, Harry noticed that there were a lot of people hoping that they would be good enough to get on the team. Harry lined them all up and said, "Alright then, let's get started."


	18. Chapter 18

**The Snake vs. The Hawk Chapter 18: A warning**

**I have decided to make this story around 30 chapters long. I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers for a while so here goes.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, therefore I am not.**

**Don't forget to review.**

Harry decided to line up those who were trying to get on the team in pairs and tell them to fly around the pitch.

"Alright, the first twenty who fly the fastest will be the first to try out for the team."

Everybody got on their brooms and flew into the air. After a couple of hours, Harry got Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Mark Williams as Chasers, Ron as Keeper, and Colin and Dennis Creevey as the new Beaters. Harry smiled at his new team as they landed on the ground. Everybody who had tried out for the team but failed had gone back to the castle disappointed.

Harry said, "There will be a practice next Monday night."

He and Ginny then walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. The moment they stepped inside the castle, Harry's scar started burning as he fell to the ground.

Ginny asked, "Harry, are you okay?"

When she received no answer, she started to worry more.

Harry instantly saw that he was in Voldemort's mind again. He saw Voldemort with his Death Eaters surrounding him.

"It is time that we finally get rid of Dumbledore and Potter in one fatal blow."

At his words, the Death Eaters started cheering. Once they had quieted down, Voldemort continued, "We will invade Hogwarts on Halloween. When the boy lost his parents."

This time, Voldemort joined the Death Eaters in cheering.

Harry returned to his mind just as Ron and Hermione arrived.

Ron asked, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry replied, "We have to get to Dumbledore fast."

Harry started running towards Dumbledore's office, with his friends right behind him. Several minutes later, they stopped right outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry realized that he didn't know the password, as his friends caught up to him.

Hermione asked, "Harry, what is this about?"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry replied.

They looked at him in confusion as he started saying passwords.

"How about Sugar Quills?"

As soon as he said the password, the entrance opened up to let them in. Harry hurried inside and knocked on the door. When he heard the usual, "Enter," he opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He looked at Dumbledore and saw him holding Gryffindor's sword standing next to a bearded ghost. He saw a ring, locket, cup, and diadem on his desk, all destroyed.

He also saw the diary that he destroyed in his second year.

"Harry, what a surprise, what brings you here today?" asked the Headmaster.

Curious, Harry asked, "What are you doing, Sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and answered, "It's time that you learn the truth, Harry. These were Horcruxes that Voldemort made. Before you ask, Horcruxes are a type of container that keep you alive. In other words, you can't die unless they are all destroyed. Voldemort made 7 of these. You destroyed 1 of them and I destroyed these four. The remaining two are his snake and you."

Harry and his friends looked at Dumbledore in shock.

"Does this mean that I have to die in order for Voldemort to be defeated?" asked Harry.

"Normally you would but I have found a way to destroy the Horcrux without killing you." Answered Dumbledore.

Harry remembered what he was there for as Ginny looked at him pointedly.

"Professor, I saw Voldemort telling his Death Eaters that they are going to come here and attack the school on Halloween."

Dumbledore looked suddenly serious as he thought of what to do.

"We have a week to prepare for the battle. I will alert the Order and call for reinforcements. I want you four to contact whoever you can to come here."

They nodded as Dumbledore continued, "I will get Lockhart to contact his old mentor to help us."

Harry and his friends left Dumbledore's office, planning on who to contact for the upcoming battle.

Suddenly, Hermione said, "I'm going to ask Viktor if he can come."

Ron started sulking as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Just don't make it look obvious that we know what Voldemort is planning, Justin case your owl is intercepted by one of the Death Eaters." Said Harry.

Hermione nodded and started writing a letter to Viktor Krum. Several minutes later, she finished and made her way to the Owlery. While they waited for her to return, Harry pulled out his Galleon and arranged for a meeting the next night. Harry put the Galleon back in his pocket as Hermione came back. As soon as she returned, they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Once they got there, Harry bade his friends good night and went to his dormitory.

The next day, Harry woke up to see Ron inches from his face. He immediately backed up and said, "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron stood up and sheepishly said, "I wanted to wake you up so we could go eat."

Harry inwardly smiled as he asked, "Really, Ron, is food all you ever think about?"

Ron shrugged in response as Harry got dressed.

Several minutes later, they made their way to the Great Hall, where they noticed there wasn't any food on the tables. After a while, all the students arrived and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"I have grave news. On Halloween, Lord Voldemort will be on his way here, hoping to attack the school. I am telling you this so that you could contact people to help us. When he and his forces arrive, I will ensure that nobody gets hurt. Harry, I would like to see you after breakfast."

As Dumbledore sat down, food appeared at all the tables.

Several minutes after breakfast, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore replied, "The way to get rid of the Horcrux is simple. All you have to do is drink a potion."

"What kind of potion is it?" asked Harry.

"It is called the Drink of Destruction. Its effects knock you out. While you are unconscious, the Horcrux is effectively destroyed. Unfortunately, sometimes the drinker does not always wake up. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Harry thought of his friends and family as he said, "If it helps get rid of Voldemort, then I'll do it."

Dumbledore said, "Here, drink this."

He pulled out a cup of the potion, which had the texture of water, and the odor of rotten eggs. Hoping it would taste better than it smelled, Harry took a huge gulp of the potion. Almost instantly, Harry fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
